


red headed assistant

by borrowedlimbs



Series: riverdaddies [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Fluffy, M/M, seriously an actual soft one this time, still probably gonna have some sex tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedlimbs/pseuds/borrowedlimbs
Summary: Archie is hired as Hiram’s assistant. He wants to make money for his dad and his dog.





	red headed assistant

Archie entered into Hiram’s office. He looked around, feeling a sense of unwavering sadness fall upon him. He couldn’t truly pick apart why it was there but he knew it was important. 

“Archie, sit,” There his voice was. The man he’d felt himself falling in love with everyday. He’d denied it at first but he couldn’t anymore. He had to accept the fact and finally come to terms with his love for the much older man. 

Archie slowly sat in the chair. He looked at Hiram and then at his own sweaty palms. Hiram sat down in his chair, letting out a held in sigh. “Archie..” Archie gave him a smile as he spoke his name. His name sounded like truly someone who mattered when Hiram said it.

“Yes, Mr. Lodge?” Archie gently held his hands in his lap. 

“Archie, look at me,” Hiram stated, no demanded of Archie. Archie flicked his gaze up quickly at the mobster. Although, all those labels faded away when Archie met his gaze. Hiram’s eye contact never wavered, but Archie’s always did. He couldn’t deny the intimidation of the man. 

“Archie.. I wanted you to come here tonight because, I’m afraid that I’m firing you from my company,” Hiram’s words crushed the boy’s heart. 

Every piece of yearning Archie held doubled by a thousand, “Mr. Lodge I don’t understand. What did I do? I’ll try to—“

Hiram held his hand up to silence the red-head. Hiram continued, “Let me explain, Archie, I know how.. devoted you’ve become recently but this all has to end. You’ve been slipping up recently and becoming distracted. I need you to please have your stuff packed up as soon as tomorrow morning.”

Archie’s heart hurt. He felt his heart race at being told such heart crushing news. He looked at Hiram and debated holding his tongue. He knew though that if this was truly the end, he wouldn’t get another chance.

“Now, Archie, this is—“

“No!” Archie exclaimed as he stood from his chair, “I won’t.. I won’t let you just turn me away! Mr. Lodge, I’ve devoted so much to you. At first I just.. i found myself with you because it was a job that was offered to me. My dad, my dog, and I needed the money and so I came in but then you.. you changed all that.”

“You became so important to me. Helping you out with anything you need became a gift to me, not a hinderance or a trouble. I was grateful to do in every day. I wanted to see you happy with me and happy with my work. As long as you complimented me, I felt good. I felt like I mattered in your eyes and that made my heart yearn more and more for you, Mr. Lodge.”

“I fell, I fell in love with you. I am in love with you, Mr Lodge,” Archie finally looked into Hiram’s eyes. They’d never lost contact from his. Archie sighed, “Please, Mr. Lodge just... reconsider firing me. I’ll work harder than I ever have before, I’ll even-“

“Calm down, Archie,” Hiram finally interjected with a smile. Archie noticed the smile now. Hiram stood up and went around to Archie, finally taking him in. “You passed.”

“Passed?” Now Archie was confused. He slowly pulled out of the chair to stand with Hiram. 

Hiram gently took his hand. “You passed and I’m proud. I’m sorry I had to trick you but.. I wanted to know if you needed me the way I love you. So I did this. I’m sorry if you’re hurt,” He gently kissed Archie’s hand, “Archie, I’ve always love you. It’s why I gave you this job I have to admit. I needed to get to know you just like you had to get to know me. Not just the man you read about but the real me.”

Archie didn’t know whether to be upset that he’d been tricked or happy that he had. After all, the trick let him find out Hiram loved him too. 

Hiram smiled and then pulled the boy down to kiss him. Only pulling away for a breath. “Thank you,” Archie whispered. Hiram nodded and the pair began to kiss again and again.. 

**Author's Note:**

> so for this i will be doing more chapters because i want to show the past.


End file.
